The present invention relates to swings and particularly a collapsible seating unit for swings and/or an infant swing.
Many infant swings have been proposed such as those exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,921; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,518; U.S. Pat. Nos. 953,897; 1,463,499 as but some examples. Other infant care equipment includes the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,727 entitled Foldable Craddle and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,148 entitled Combined Swing for Infant and Removable Canopy Therefor.
Although these structures operate satisfactorily, they have some disadvantages with respect to the ease in which the infant may be placed in or removed from the swing and the complexity of the components contribute to a fairly expensive final product. In applicant's opinion, too much emphasis has been placed on optimum suspension of the various seating units, resulting in significant shortcoming in the ease of use of the equipment. There remains a need to provide a simple swing which can be produced economically and this swing need not be limited to the infant application.